


"If You Have All This Meat, Why Would You Put It To Waste?!"

by Riptide_Vocal



Series: Cooking With Added Monsters! [1]
Category: Monster Hunter, others to be added - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Monsters, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I promise, It'll make Sense soon-, Multi, Nearly Every Monster From Monster Hunter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People will be added in, Plot Bunny That Won't Go Away, Polyamory, Restaurants, Smash It To Dust, To Be explained Inside, You Know Cannon?, nearly everyone - Freeform, no beta we die like men, oh god what am i DOING, polyamorous character(s), so much gay, this could go anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide_Vocal/pseuds/Riptide_Vocal
Summary: When Shin Davidson opened his restaurant in the New World, he expected an income at best. Not being a refuge for lesbians, or odd people with "Powers" he didn't understand... But to hell with it, he's going to cook for them all!.... maybe he'll need help with the cute one though....
Relationships: It's just a bunch of poly lesbains trying to make it work, Orginal Female Character/ Orginal Female Character(s), Orginal Male Characer / Orginal Female Character
Series: Cooking With Added Monsters! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.....  
  
 _So....._  
  
  
Sailing sucked. Plain and simple. Shin had put up with this for a good two months and wanted off. Now. Then a fricken volcano rose from the seawater and nearly tossed him off the ship when he had finally been able to be over his seasickness and look over the ocean. It was pretty good for the five minutes he was there he had to admit. And at least he wasn't on one of the ships that got put ON the volcano when it rose. He pitied them. Though.... his had a good hole in it now. That he was trying to patch. Very unsuccessfully might he add. Damn cat took the last Wingdrake.   
  
"Damn it, DAMN IT, turn you rotten hull of wood and bone! Just to the shore, ok?" He was begging to a boat. Wonderful. He abandoned the hole top try and turn the ship to land, grunting as he turned the wheel. A few hunters were still on the ship, but they were panicking. They took on monster for a living, but THIS is what scared them? A-Listers were an odd bunch. Then they all tossed themselves off the ship. Not odd then, just stupid it seems. He looked ahead, spotting a patch of desert ahead. Aim for that. He could make it there, if the stars let him.   
  
The ship ran aground, and everything went dark as he banged his head against the wheel. 


	2. The Desert Sucks, But The Cats Are Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or otherwise known as- Shin has A Weakness to Cats

God, why was it so hot... and sandy.

This isn't the ship. 

Shin's eyes snapped open, looking around wildly as he scrambled to his feet. Ok.. no monsters. He took in his surroundings.  
  
His ship had ended up coming down a waterfall, the water now running under his ship. It seemed to be mid morning now, which was better then he thought it would be. The waterfall turned into a river and ran out of sight. So he had clean water, good. Now to see what was in the ship....   
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Time Skip- 2 hours**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Well... He had more then enough for now. A good portion of dried meats, fruits, and hard biscuit, enough for maybe a week. A fair bit of ingredients for Arrowgun ammo, not that he used it. Some amour, chainmail, leather, and the classic hunter style of nearly nothing. He wasn't going to touch the female amour. Oddly, there was a good few cooking utensils. Must have been for restocking the canteen. There was only one question he had. Why, for the love of the stars, did a hunter vessel not have a single carriable weapon? Not even a good Sword and Shield.   
  
He turned towards the cooking utensils. There was a good pair of sharp knives... makeshift is better then nothing! He grabbed them and put them on his back, after strapping on the leather amour. It was too hot for chainmail. He hoped to find some food or at least a new weapon. Kitchen Knifes weren't going to last long! He set out with a smile on his face.

* * *

Forgive Shin, as he didn't expect the rock outta left field to deck him. He quickly sprang up and looked around. The thing that threw the rock at him looked more like a chicken then a Yian. He didn't think that could be a thing. He would call it....- he got another rock in the face. "Cuck Chicken its is" He mumbled as he ran at it, taking out the knives. He hoped they held up enough. It sucked when weapons broke mid hunt. He slid to the side to dodge its next attack, but was bashed aside by the follow up. He growled as he got up again, before unleashing a fury of blows onto its arms. If five was considered a fury. The right one made a snapping noise as it broke, and it cried out before lashing out, tackling him to the ground in a attempt to pin him. He can't say it didn't work, as the next thing he knew was the pain of the new rock it held as it snapped a rib. 'Damn it, I don't even have a potion' Shin thought as he tumbled with a cry of pain.   
  
It made to smash his head in with a new rock, and he knew he wasn't going to make it out of- Loud yowls rose from around them as three Felines threw themselves at the Cuck Chicken, beating the rock out of its hand. One of them, with russet fur and a pickaxe, turned and spoke" _You ok_? _That Kulu got you good "_ It asked in Feline. "... good. Snapped rib but I can fight" He hopped up quickly, realizing it wasn't the best time for a meet and greet "Introductions later, monster now." " _Good, a smart human_ " They ran at it, brandishing their weapons. The other two had already broke its other arm, and were working on the head as they ran in. Shin slid under its legs as he cut the back of the left one, making the monster sag as its tendon was cut. Shin smiled, finally some good luck! … these knives were sharper then they looked. One of the felines were attracting its attention with a shield thingie (?) as the other two broke its other leg. It flailed around and tried to limp off, but its two broken legs made it _finally_ collapse and fall, dead.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck if I know what I'm doing but this is happening, too much potential for me not too though. Why does no one really use MH...? Untapped, I say


End file.
